


The new Healer

by Desoxyribonukleinacid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Healer, Mixed Martial Arts, Severus Snape Lives, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desoxyribonukleinacid/pseuds/Desoxyribonukleinacid
Summary: Y/N arrives at Hogwarts, she is going to help Madam pomfrey and eventually take over the Position.Before she worked as a martial arts teacher in the muggle world, but got the job when her Cousin Rolanda Hooch told her about the job.Soon she meets the grumpy Potions Master, and he thinks she isn´t so bad.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	1. Y/N background story

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy this is my first fanfiction, so please don´t await too much.  
> I´d love to see your oppinion, your advice and wishes for the fanfiction.  
> Have fun reading it!!!

Y/N grew up in a pureblood family in Bulgaria.  
Already as a teen she found liking in martial arts, and from then on took classes.  
She was sent to Durmstrang by her Parents, eventhough she wasn´t much interested in the wizarding world.  
She spent her years there with a few close friends, but the friendship grew apart during her last year.  
She graduated with good grades, especially in potions, and went on to study healing.  
She tried to get a Job at ST.Mungus but didn´t succed, which was why she ended up teaching martial arts Classes.Not getting the job at St.Mungus made her question her skill and she doesn´t think of herself as a good healer anymore.  
Shortly after the end of the school year in hogwarts, Madame Hooch, her Cousin, visited her and told her about the position, she hesitated at first but gave in eventually and accepted, when she did, she got in contact with Albus Dumbledore and Poppy Pomfrey.  
She´ll start next school year, which is when the try wizard tournament takes place at Hogwarts.

This sums up, what background info´s you should have, btw she´s the same age as severus


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N arrives at Hogwarts, where she meets up with Poppy Pomfrey, since Dumbledore has already arranged everything.  
> Madame Pomfrey gives Y/N a quick tour of the castle and shows her her room, which connects to the Hospital wing, where Y/N will spend her time at Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma quickly warn you that englisch isn´t my native language, so please forgive me if i make any mistakes :`)

Y/N apparates in front of the Castle, staring at it with big eyes, she´s heard of the famous wizarding school but never really seen it before.  
With her luggage in one hand and her wand in the other, she aproaches the huge wooden dolls at the entrance of the castle.  
Y/N stops to run her hand through her long hair and the knocks.  
At first she thinks no one is going to open, but then she hears shoes and moments later the Doors open, to reveal the Healer Madam Pomfrey that is greetin her with a warm smile "welcome Y/N"  
She walks in to shake the elderly womans hand.  
Since it´s a week before the students will arrive there aren´t many teacher at Hogwarts yet and the halls are very silent.  
Madam pomfrey guides her to the Hospital wing "behind this door you´ll find your living quarters, if you need anything just call for the houselves.I´ll come back to you in half an hour so you can rest a bit " with that the womam turns on her heel and goeas away, leaving Y/N alone in front of the door to her quartesrs.  
Y/N opens the door, which opens with a short squeking sound and looks into a living room with a small kitchen, in the middle of the room there´s a comfortable looking couch, in front of a fireplace.  
When Y/N goes further in, she sees two doors at the side of the room, the left one is the bathroom and the right one is her bedroom.  
It´s all in neutral colors, and held simply, just to her liking.  
She puts her luggage down and let´s herself fall onto the bed.  
She takes a power nap, and starts to unpack her clothes,her books on martial arts and healing as well as a few pictures from home,her family and her martail arts achievements.  
When she´s done, there´s a knock at her door, the hour was over and Madam pomfrey was back.  
Y/N opens the door for her coworker "hello Madam Pomfrey", the elder woman scowls " you can call me poppy. Now it´s time that you get a tour of the catle", they leave the room and Y/N locks the door with a quick spell.  
Y/N follows Poppy through the halls and rooms , admiring the old and beautiful castle.  
When they´re done it´s evening already and Y/N retreats to her own chambers, she mumbles "alohomora" and unlocks the door, and get´s inside of her rooms, ready for some good night sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alohomora = unlocking charm  
> Y/N = your name


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N meets Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagal, Madame Hooch and hagrid, since they´re the first Teachers that have arrived at Hogwarts, since she arrived a day earlier.  
> Since they´ve got to prepare the great hall for the arrival of the students in a few days, they also get out the sorting hat and sort Y/N into a Hogwarts House...

When Y/N meets up with poppy the next Morning, her colleague has news for her.  
"A few teachers have arrived and we´ll prepare the great hall with them today"  
Y/N smiles at her "that sounds good,let´s go!"  
They make they´re way to the great hall, where the teachers are already waiting for them, as they enter the hall, Albus Dumbledore aproaches them "ah, Y/N it´s good to meet you in person", she replys "yes, it´s good to meet you too Professor Dumbledore", as usual Albus Dumbledore asks her to call him Albus.  
After that short chat, he leads her into the hall, where two women and a man stand.  
Dumbledore introduces them " this is Minerva McGonagal", Albus points at her "she´s the head of Gryffindor and teaches transfiguration".  
She shakes the hand of Minerva, who greets her with a smile "welcome at Hogwarts"  
Dumbledore points at the other woman, with the short hair " this is Rolanda Hooch, she´s our flying instructor"  
Y/N shakes Hands with her as well, and Rolanda says " You´ll be seeing me a lot, these Dunderheads can´t fly propperly", at which Y/N laughs " i´m happy to work with you"  
Finally, Aölbus points at the giant man "this is Rubeus hagrid, he´s taking care of the wildlife around Hogwarts"  
Hagrid also shakes her Hand "It´s always nice to see new faces"  
Since it´s still early they chat for about an hour before really starting to decorate the hall.  
Y/N got the task to hang up the Banners of the four houses.  
She starts to hang them up, so that each banner is hanging above the table which is decorated in the same color.  
Afterwards she´s helping Rolanda, who is enchanting the Candles, that usually float in the great hall.  
Soon they´re done and Minerva and Dumbledore enter the hall with the famous sorting hat.  
Y/N has never thought, she´d see it in Person but now she did.  
Hagrid aproaches her "how about we get ya sorted into a house?"  
Rolanda joins them "yeah, just for fun"  
Y/N considers it for a moment "why not?", she goes, to sit on a chair and minerva places the hat onto her head.  
It´s mumbling a few words and after one minute it anounces "Y/H !"  
They´re having a long conversation afterwards, explaining her, what the traits of her house are and more.  
She also tell them about Durmstrang and her old job as martial arts teacher in the muggle world.  
The hours pass quickly until they see it getting dark outside, so they all go back to their chambers to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/N = Your Name  
> Y/H = Your Hogwarts House


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape´s thoughts on the new schoolyear and on a second healer at Hogwarts

Snapes POV

Severus Snape is at his home in Spinners End, he just finished packing his luggage, which he´ll take with him to Hogwarts.  
Since he´s in nearly constant Contact with Professor Dumbledore, he´s already heard of Poppys Assistant.  
And as the Potions Master, he has to interact with the Healers a lot and brew healing potion, antidotes and more for them.  
"Another Healer. Poppy alone is annoying enough, and now I`ve got to deal with another Dunderhead."  
He takes his Cup of Coffee and sits down on the Couch in front of his fireplace.  
"Why the hell am I still doing this anyways?"  
"Dumbledore wants me to help with the try wizard tournament, I got lots of classes to teach to incompetend kids, and now i need to deal with a new Healer. Maybe I should quit"  
Severus often thinks about quitting his Job at Hogwarts, but he knows, that he shouldn´t do it, can`t do it.  
"And then there´s also the Potter Boy and his little friends. They do nothing but cause trouble."  
He still hates the boy, with every day that passes, Harry reminds him of James, and Snape doesn´t like to think back to his school days.  
"Durmstrang and Beaubatons, the tough Bulgarians and the french girls, they won´t make it better either."  
Severus doesn´t really know much about Durmstrang and Bulgaria, he´s friends with Igor Karkarof tho, or atleast he pretends to be his friend.  
He does know about Beaubatons and France on the other hand, he´s paid a visit to the Country once. He didn´t like it, the language, the food and the people.  
"I´ll just get away from them all, whenever i can."  
"Or I could excuse myself because i need to brew potion or prepare my classes. Those excuses always work"  
Severus gets up from the Couch and puts his Cup away.  
He gets some parchment paper, a quill and ink, planning to anounce his arrival at Hogwarts to Professor Dumbledore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV = Point of View


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N is getting used to beeing at Hogwarts now, looking forward to the schoolyear starting and she can´t wait to witness the try wizard tournament.

Y/N has been enjoying her few days with the teachers only.  
Madame Pomfrey had been showing her where all theire equipment is.  
Dumbledore has been introducing her to the staff.  
She has been bonding with Rolanda Hooch.

After buying some last supplys for the medical wing Y/N returns to srore everything.  
She walks to the hospital wing and the supplys float infront of her, thanks to the wingardium Leviosa Spell.  
The clacking of her heels is the only sound she can hear in the halls, it´s like the calm before the Storm.  
Y/N is very excited for the Students arriving to Hogwarts.  
Earlier this day, Albus had told her, that Durmstrangn Students would come to Hogwarts for the try wizard tournament.  
Since it´s been a few years she´s happy to see the Headmaster of Durmstrang, Igor Karkarof.  
When she arrives at the medical wing, Poppy awaits her " Y/N, thanks for getting these supplys ".  
She puts them onto a table and releases them from the Spell " no problem, I´ve got the time".  
Right away Poppy starts to put everything away.  
" The Potions master should arrive this evening, so we should speak to him tomorrow. We´ve got to asks him for all potions that we need."  
Y/N turns to the woman " At Durmstrang the Healers had to brew they´re own potions."  
Poppy replys "It´s different everywhere. I´ll just warn you, that our Potions Master is grumpy and a little unfriendly, so don´t take it personal."  
They go bak to their chambers.  
Y/N takes the free time she has to do some stretches and some exercises.  
She isn´t sure if she´ll have much time for it, when the Students arrive, so she does it before going to bed.  
After an hour of training, she has q quick shower and then goes to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/N = Your Name  
> Wingardium Leviosa = floatation spell that can be cast on Objects


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating this ff for a while, i´ll try to do it more often now.  
> I´d love to hear some suggestions and wishes for the next chapters from you!  
> And i´d be happy to read some feedback since this is my first fanfiction.

Snapes POV

When Severus arrives at Hogwarts, a smiling Dumbledore already awaits him.  
" Ah, Severus my boy. Good to see you "  
The Potions master mumbles a quick " Hello headmaster " and goes inside.  
Arriving at Hogwarts before the Students, is the only time, when the castle is silent.  
So Severus enjoys it.  
Professor Dumbledore is walking by his side " We´ve got lots to do tomorrow " and hands him a neat, hand written list

\- 10.00 am meeting Poppy´s assistant and discussing healing potions (medical wing)  
\- 11.15 am preparing for the slytherin first years with Dumbledore (Dumbledores Office)  
\- 01.00 pm meeting with the try wizatrd tournament comitee (Great hall)  
\- 03.10 pm planning the yule ball with Mc Gonagal, Flitwick and Dumbledore (teachers lounge)  
\- 06.30 pm buying potion ingredients (Hogsmead)  
\- 08.00 pm dining with all the teachers (Great hall)

Professor Snape gives it a quick read and rolls his eyes "why do i have to plan the yule ball?"  
Dumbledore giggles and crosses it off of the list " no worries it was just a joke"  
Snape gives the elder man an annoyed look "I´ve got some other stuff to do, i´ll see you at dinner" and walks off.  
He thinks to himself "well, tomorrow is going to be a long day" while walking down the empty halls to the dungeons.  
When he arrives at his living quarters in Hogwarts, he sees, that Dumbledore has laid some class preperation sheets on his desk.  
" at least i get a bit help with that"  
He puts down his luggage and unpacks his belongings.  
Afterwards he goes up to his desk and sits down, to do some work.  
After going through half of the preparation sheets from Dumbledore he finds a different parchment.  
It´s from Dumbledore too, and has a little bit of information on the new Healer.  
He reads a few lines with disinterest, and then notices a name " Rolanda Hooch" he shakes his head and reads the line again.  
" This new girl is Rolanda Hocch´s Cousin? ugh, it really can´t get much worse anymore"  
He scowls and puts the parchment away.  
Then Severus gets back to preparing his classes.

Later that evening, he shows up at the dinner with the teachers.  
To his relief he doesn´t see any new faces, which means no other new teachers.  
Or atleast not when he first enters the Great hall.  
Because Dumbledore announces " We´ll be having an auror as Defense against the dark arts teacher. Mister Moody will be joining us, the same day as the students"  
Snape groans, but thinks " well, we had worse before him" .  
The rest of the evening is eating and having some boring chit chat with Minerva Mc Gonagal.  
He leaves the teachers dinner early, as usual and reads one of his potion books in his quarters before going to bed.  
The last though he has befoore falling asleep is " tomorrow is going to be exhausting" .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/N = Your Name


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always i´d be happy to read yout feedback as well as wishes/suggestions for the next chapters.  
> Have fun reading!

Y/N wakes up early in the Morning.  
When she opens the curtains, she can see the sunrise.  
" It´s way to early"  
She rubs her eyes and goes back to bed, but she can´t seem to fall asleep again.  
So she gets up, and does some stretches.  
Since it´s still early Y/N reads a book, her Cousin had brought her.  
Since Rolanda is a flying insrtuctor and loves Quidditch, Y/N thinks the book is going to be about Quidditch, but when she looks at the title she is surprised.  
The book is telling the history of Hogwarts.  
She is glad that it isn´t about Quidditch and starts reading.  
At 9 am, she eats breakfast.  
Shortly afterwards, it knocks on her door.  
" Miss Y/L/N , are you ready?"  
When she opens it, her colleague is standing there, with a patient smile.  
" Yes Poppy, i´m ready"  
She leaves her quarters and follows Poppy to their work table, in a corner of the medical wing.  
"Let´s take one last look at the list of potions and antidotes, before the potions master arrives"  
They look over the long list of potions, that they are sure, they´ll need and add another potion to the list.  
Just moments later, they can hear quick steps down the corridor.  
"that must be him" Poppy says and looks on the clock " it´s 10 am".  
the steps get louder and slower, and then she sees him for the first time.  
The man is standing tall, his dark hair framing his grumpy face .  
He´s dressed in black robes.  
She doesn´t really know, what to think about him.  
He may have a stern look on his face, but still is very handsome.  
" Poppy" he nods at them " Miss Y/L/N".  
they greet him back and immediantly go to work.  
They discuss the list with him, which he is seemingly okay with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/N = Your Name  
> Y/L/N = Your Last Name


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´d love to read your feedback, sugestions and wishes in the comments!  
> Have fun reading!

Snapes POV

As per ususal severus wakes up at 07.30 am.  
He gets out of bed, and heads to the bathroom.  
"lumos"  
The lighting in the small room turns on and Severus takes a look at himself in the mirror.  
His black hair looks untamed and wild, so he tries to untangel it with his brush, but it doesn´t help much.  
He leaves the bathroom, and returns with a fresh set of robes and a towel.  
He takes a cold shower, and then slips into his black robes.  
When looking into the mirror he mumbles to himself.  
"better"  
He takes the hairdryer off of the wall and dries his hair.  
When he´s done it looks just fine and not a single strand of hair is out of place.  
"Knox"  
The light turns off again, and he leaves the bathroom and his living quarters.

It´s a few minutes after 8 am, when he arrives in the Great hall.  
To his relief there´s only Dumbledore at the table and no other teachers.  
"Good morning Severus, remember your dutys for today!"  
The old professor looks at Severus with his usual smile.  
Snape just looks at him with a stern face and mumbles an unmotived   
" Good Morning Professor Dumbledore"  
Then he takes his seat.  
While drinking coffee, Snape chats with the Headmaster, already setteling a few things about the first year slytherins.  
After a while Severus summons the time with a simple time charm  
" Excuse me, I´ve got to get going"  
It says 09.28 am.  
So severus gets up and heads to his Quarters so he can gather a few things before going to the medical wing.

When he walks the empty corridors up to the medical wing, it´s nearly point 10 am.  
As severus gets nearer to the healers workplace, he can already hera their voices, but he can´t make out any words just yet.  
A few steps later, he turns around the corner and look into the familliar, steril medical bay.  
At the table in the far corner of the room, he sees Madam Pomfrey and a woman, which must be Miss Y/L/N.  
"Poppy" Severus nods to her and then to her new collegue "Miss Y/L/N"  
He eyes the new staff member with a stern look on his face.  
She is not a small woman, but still smaler than him.  
She is wearing healer robes and has her H/C, long hair tied up in a bun.  
Poppy greets him with a friendly  
"Severus, on time as always"  
Y/N also greets him  
"Hello Professor"  
He notices an accent in her vpice, but he can´t really place it anywhere.  
Severus aproaches them at the table and gets out some parchment and his Quill  
" Let´s begin"  
They nod in agreement and start to read their list to him.  
Y/N starts by reading out the antidotes they need and Madam Pomfrey reads out the potions they will need.  
Severus copies everything they say.  
They exchange a few words about the try wizard tournament, and that they´ll come to him if they need any other potions.  
After a quick Goodbye, severus leaves the medical wing again, and heads for his Quarters, where he writes a second list, which only contains the ingredients of the potions the two woman requested from him.  
Then he rolls it up lays it down next to the list of ingredient he will need.

He arrives at the Headmasters Office a minute late, and knocks on the door  
" Headmaster?"  
The elderly wizard opens the door  
"Severus, come in, we´ve got things to work on"  
He enters and closes the door behind himself.  
The rooms is well lit, thanks to the huge windows.  
He sees fawkes the phoenix in his usual spot, right next to Dumbledores desk,which stands in the middle of the room.  
As Snape follows the headmaster to the desk, he admires all the paintings and antiques in the room silently.  
"Tell me, how did your meeting with our healers go?"  
For a moment severus thought, that Albus wasn´t going to ask, but he was wrong, of course Albus was curious.  
So he answered  
" Everything worked out, i already got a list of ingreadients for the potions and sntidotes they need on my desk."  
Dumbledore gives him a pleased smile  
" That´s good. No complications with Y/N?"  
severus rolls his eyes  
" No, we just got to buisness "  
After a quick talk about the meeting with the healers, the two men get to the first year slytherins.  
Since they chatted about something else first, they didn´t have any time for themselves left when they finished.  
"The meeting with the comitee is about to start"

They head down to the great hall together, where they find all the other teachers, that help with the try wizard tournament, as well as some try wizard tournament oficcials, aurors and people from the ministry of magic.  
The first half hour is a boring introduction round, after which Severus was ready to leave, but he couldn´t.  
Planning through the foirst challenge, as well as some everyday arrangements it was already 6.07 pm.  
So severus finally had an excuse, to get away from the comitee.  
" As you should know i also got other dutys, and I´ve got an appointment at the potion supply shop in 23 minutes. So i will have to go"  
They all gave a quick goodbye and Severu srushed out of there, heading for his quarters.  
There he collected his ingredient lists from his desk and made his way to Hogsmead, so he would be at his appointment in time.

Severus arrived a few minutes early, and had a quiet moment to himself.  
Surprisingly his thought went to the new healer.  
He was curious about that accent, and she also looked pretty strong for a healer.  
But then he got pulled out of his thoughts by the friendly greeting oft he potion supply store owner.  
The potions Master greeted him back, and handed him the lists of ingredients.  
They had a quick chat and severus was free to leave.

He went to some other stores in hogsmead, buying a few books, some vials and a bottle of fire whiskey.  
With that he returned to his Quarters in the castle.  
severus spend the evening with the potions book, he had alread y read in a day earlier.  
Since he already attended the first teachers dinner last evening, he skipped this one.  
he was an introvert afterall and Dumbledore couldn´t change that, no matter how many teachers dinners they had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/N = Your Name  
> Y/L/N = Your Last Name  
> POV = Point Of View  
> Lumos = Spell that turns light on ( either lamps or the tip of the wand)  
> Knox = Spell that undoes the spell lumos  
> H/C = Your Hair Color


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun reading this chapter,   
> as always i´d love to see your comments!

Y/N POV

It is the last day in the castle before the Students would arrive, and there is lots to do.

After Breakfast you immediantly meet up with Poppy.  
Since the Potions master is making the potion that you require in the medical wing, the two of you can focus on some other things.  
The beds had been satnding already, but there are no bedsheets on them yet.  
Madam Pomfrey had ordered the house elvees of hogwarts to bring the washed bedsheets up to the medical bay, so you could finish up the beds.  
They were there already, so they started right away.  
With the help of their wands it was a rather quick task, and they could move on to the next task.  
Y/N and Poppy get all the supplys out of the cabins and check them-  
They couldn not work with damaged or unsteril equipment.  
To your surprise, you find that everything is perfectly fine, except that you lack some medical rubber gloves.  
" Y/N, could you get new gloves? I will take on the next task on our list"  
You nood at your colleague.  
"Of course, I´ll hurry"  
She thanks you, and you get your coin purse and a bag out of your Quarters.

As you walk through the halls, you enjoy the quiet, knowing that it´ll be gone tomorrow.  
When passing by the Great hall Y/N catches a glimpse of a black cape.  
"That must be Professor Snape"  
She thinks to herself but keeps going.  
The huge entrance doors stand open, and you leave the castle, heading in the direction of Hogsmead.  
After a long walk, Y/N finally reaches her target.  
She enters the store and finds the gloves they need, taking two packages just in case.  
Y/N hands ome coins to the store owner, and makes her way back to the castle, where Poppy is waiting for her and the gloves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/N = Your Name  
> POV = Point Of View


	10. Chapter 10

Harrys POV

When Harry, Hermione and Ron arrived in the great hall, they sat down at the Gryffindor table.  
He watched, as the other students entered and took their places.  
Soon after, Professor McGonagal arrived with the first year Students, she lead them to the front of the room, stopping before the rised ground on which the teachers tble stood.  
He looked over the first years, not recognizing any faces.  
When the sorting started, harrys eyes swept over the teachers table.  
He didn´t see any new faces, but something seemed off about Professor Snape.  
He wasn´t wearing his usual stern expression and seemed to be in thoughts, but harry knew that it wasn´t his buisness and that he probably wouldn´t want to know anyways.  
Then he let his thought go to the try eizard tournament, he was very excited, just like all the other Students and some teachers.  
He was cast out of his thoughts, when Filch, the janitor of hogwarts, came runnig into the great hal.  
the man stopped by Dumbledore and whisperred something, then he went back.  
Dumbledore raised his voice  
" Dear Students  
our guests from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang just arrived.  
Please welcome Beauxbatons from france and their headmaster madame maxime with a big welcoming applause"  
The old man stepped back from his podium and started clapping, as the doors to the great hall opened and the french came in.  
Everyone clapped, while watching the french girls in their fashionable blue attire and their tall headmistress entered the hall, with a small show.  
at the end of the rows of students, they charmed a few butterflies to fly up with their wands.  
A few of the last ones wore athletic attire and ended the show with a double sommersault.  
The tall madame maxime walked up to Dumbledore and they greeted eachother friendly.  
Dumbledore rushed back to his podium  
" Now   
Please welcome Durmstrang from bulgaria and theit headmaster, Igor Karkarof, with a big welcoming applause"  
he stepped next to the french headmisstress and clapped again, when the doors opened for the boys from Durmstrang.  
Boys with shaved heads, almost military attire and bamboo sticks came marching in, putting up a rougher show than the girls from france.  
they swirled the sticks around and clicked them on the floor, which made sparks appear.  
they ended it with some sommersaults and magical fire breathing.  
Dumbledore also greeted igor karkerof friendly.  
Harry was surprised, by how differnt they were from Hogwarts , but in a positive way.  
Then the headmaster gestured them, to stand up and sing Hogwarts song.  
harry sang, and watched, as the foreign students listened to them with patience.  
After the singing he chatted excitedly with Ron and Hermione, until they brought in the goblet of fire.  
He introduced the Goblet to the students.  
When the feast was about to start, ssomeone entered the great hall by the small entrances by the teachers table.  
Professor Dumbledore introduced the man, as Alastair moody, an Aurorm, which would be the new teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
Afterwards, the feast started, ebveryone was enjoying themselves, eating and chatting with housemembers, first years and the foreign students.  
When the feast was over, it was beyond hours already, so thesy were to immediantly go to their Rooms.  
harry went there with ron and Hermione, they were exhausted and went to bed immediantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV = Point Of View


	11. Chapter 11

Snapes POV

It was the evening of the students arrival, and he was sitting at the teachers table, waiting for them to enter.  
The other teachers were chatting excitedly, like little kids.  
Moments later, the students ran into the hall like a stampede.  
"They´re even worse than i remember"   
Snape thought to himself.  
Of course harry and his annoying little friends were there too.  
But when Dumbledore started talking, Severus thoughts went far away from the great hall,to the medical wing.  
He wasn´t quite sure what it was, but Y/N was very interesting to him.  
Severus still wanted to know where she was from, he couldn´t overhear the strong accent in her englisch, when he first talked to her.  
Since severus usually stayed in great Brittain, he only knew Scottish and irish as well as a few smaller dialects.  
So he spent the most part of the evening thinking which accent it could be.  
severus barely noticed Beauxbatons and Durmstrang arriving, he got out of his thought by the time the feast started.  
so he ate and rushed off to his quarters, beeing annoyed by the crowded hall.


	12. Chapter 12

Y/N POV

She was in the medical wing the whole evening long, in case of any emergencies.  
But when everyone went to sleep after the feast she wasn´t tired yet.  
So she got a coat and her wand,and went out.  
Y/n walked through the empty halls as silently, as she could, to get to the main door.  
It made a screeching noise and then opened for her.  
She stepped outside into the cold of the dark night and lighted her wand with a mumbled "lumos"  
and closed the door behind herself.  
Y/N enjoyed the silent of the night and strolled around the lake for a while.  
At one of the big trees she stopped and sat down, glancing up at the catsle, laying in the darkness in front of her.  
She breathed in the clean, cold air, completely calming down and relaxing.  
There were barely any lights on in the castle.  
Not even iin the headmasters office, only a few lights in open areas, in case anyone passed them.  
One thing she didn´t notice, was the light of a wand, and the person holding that wand leaving the castle, and heading in her direction.

Snapes POV

There was a knocking on his Door  
"Who is it"  
the headmisstress answered  
"It´s Minerva"  
He opened the door and looked into the face of the older woman  
"What do you need?"  
She rolled her eyes at his harshness  
"You´re a night owl anyways, so could you make a check, that no students are out after hours? Only tonight."  
He took his cloak from the hanger  
"Fine, i had nothing planned anyways"  
Minerva smiled at him  
"Thank you Severus"  
Then she walked off.  
Snape put on his cloak and turned off the lights in his Quarters  
"Off i go" he thought.  
Then he left his Room and closed the door, starting a round through the corridors of hogwarts.  
After a while of nothing, he stepped to a window and take a look at the sea, out in the black.  
but suddenly he noticed a light at one side of the sea, there was a person sitting there with their wand as lighting.  
So he made his way down to the door.  
When severus opened it to get outside it screeched   
"annoying door" he thought.  
Then he lighted his wand with a silent " lumos" and made his way over to the Person sitting in the dark.  
As he got nearer, he noticed, that the Person han`t seen him yet, so he decided to sneak up on the student and scare them, for his own fun.  
When he was only 20 meters away, he noticed, that it wasn´t a student, but the new healer, but that didn´t change hsi Plans at all.  
Snape sneaked up on her and put a hand on her shoulder.  
He saw her jump a little.

Y/N POV

Suddenly there was a hand on her shoulder.  
She jumped a little and then went into martial artist mode, she grabbed the hand and in a few seconds turned it onto the back of the intruder, noticing who it was in the process..  
..a stunned Professor Snape.  
She immediantly let go of his hand and stepped back  
" Sorry Professor, i didn´t know it was you"  
She expected him to be angrey or scold her, but to her surprise he didn´t.  
He simply said  
"It´s after hours, far after hours. You should get inside"  
Y/N just nodded and started her way back to the castle, with Severus following her silently.  
Inside, the both mumbled   
"knox"  
And then parted ways.  
She quickly made her way back to her Quarters and hurryed to get to bed.

Snapes POV

He was about to start laughing, when she suddenly turned his arm on his back, he was surprised by that action.  
"self defense?" he thought.  
When she saw who she had just "attacked" she let go and mumbled a quick excuse.  
Snape was rather okay with it and just told her to get in.  
So they walked inside silently, and parted ways inside without any words.  
He watched, as she went back in the direction of the medical wing and Healers Quarters.  
Then he turned away and finished his rounds through the empty halls and corridors of Hogwarts.


End file.
